dokis_new_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Looking For Clues
Looking For Clues is the sixth chapter of Le Conflits Francais. Summary Team Doki begins their investigation as to who could've tried to kill Gabi, and soon run into other misfortunes. Story "What makes you think that," asked Gabi. "Simple," said James, "the cut ends of the rope segment attached to the sandbag are pretty precise." "But who would want to do this, and why," asked Gabi. "Well," said James, "I'd suggest spreading out and looking for clues. Doki, Mundi, and I will check the upper area. Gabi, you, Fico, Oto, and Anabella will check this area. We'll keep in touch with these." James then held up some wrist communicators. "If one of us finds something," James said, "we'll call each other." "Right," said Gabi. Soon, the hunt for clues began. While James, Doki, and Mundi checked the catwalk and workshop, Gabi, Anabella, Fico, Oto, and Anabella looked near the dressing rooms and backstage for any pieces of evidence. It didn't take long for one of them to spot something strange. "Hey, guys," said Oto, "I think I've found something." "What is it," asked Gabi. "I don't know," said Oto, "but I don't think Anabella will like it." Gabi, Fico, and Anabella approached Anabella's dressing room. There, Anabella saw that her costume had been slashed to pieces. Anabella was horrified. "My costume," she shrieked. "And that's not all," said Oto. Oto then handed the girls a folded piece of paper. When Gabi unfolded the paper, she found it was a note. The note said: ::"You will be sorry for stealing my spot in the show! ::-B.S." "Who's this "B.S." person," Gabi asked. "I don't know," said Oto. Anabella then looked at her ruined costume and started to cry. "Oh, Anabella," said Gabi, "don't cry." Madame Allard then approached. "What's wrong, mes enfants," asked Madame Allard. "Madame," Anabella sobbed, "my costume!" Madame Allard was shocked when she saw Anabella's ruined costume. "Sacre Bleu," said Madame Allard, "who would so such a terrible thing and why?!" "I don't know," said Gabi. Meanwhile, James and Doki were searching the catwalk. "Find anything, yet," asked James. "Nope," said Doki, "not yet." Just then, Doki heard a sound. "Hey, James," said Doki, "I hear something!" "What do you hear," asked James. "It sounds like someone's chopping something with an ax," said Doki. "Where's it coming from," asked James. "There," said Doki, pointing. James and Doki went into the direction the latter was pointing and saw a figure wearing a black cloak, a mask, and a black top hat hacking at a theater prop for the ballet with an ax. "Hey," James shouted, "Stop!" The figure saw James and Doki and took off, dropping the ax in the process. "After him," shouted Doki. "Mundi," said James, "we may have found who cut that sandbag loose! We're in pursuit!" "Alright," said Mundi, "I'll catch up with you!" James and Doki chased the figure, who then threw something at them. A cloud of purple smoke started to surround them and caused them to start coughing. "Man," Doki coughed, "that was one slick move!" "Agreed," said James. Just then, James and Doki noticed that their vision started getting blurry. "What's going on," slurred Doki. "I don't know," came James' slurred reply. The two friends suddenly collapsed to the floor and fell asleep, then felt someone dragging them. As they were being dragged, James' glasses snagged on a loose floorboard and fell off. Meanwhile, Mundi had arrived where James and Doki had met the stranger, but couldn't find them anywhere. "James," Mundi called, "Doki? Where are you guys?" Just then, Mundi spotted James' glasses on the floor. "Oh no," Mundi thought, "Whoever that guy is, he's got James and Doki!" End of Chapter 6 Category:Chapters Category:Stories